The Second Demention
by Egan
Summary: One of Aang's old friends arrives and takes them to his demention. Upon getting there they find the place has been destroyed. Who could do this? Can Aang and the gang help restore the peace to this demention? Find out and read this!
1. Old Friends Reunite

**Setting the scene: Avatar world. Air temples. Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Katara are playing pi sho waiting for Sokka to come back from hunting.**

"Hey, do you know how long Sokka has been gone?" asked Aang.

"I don't care." said Toph.

"Why?" asked Zuko.

"Because he isn't back with our food yet." said Toph. "Oh and by the way, I win." Toph said, slamming down a peice.

"Oh man." complain Aang.

"Aang, stop complaining." Katara said.

"I won." Toph repeated.

"Impossible!" Katara exclaimed.

"Impossible you say?" asked Toph in a game show announcer voice.

"Yes." said Katara.

"Well stop sayin' stuff! Because it ain't true." Toph said in her normal voice.

"Ain't ain't a word." Aang joked. No one laughed. "Oh come on!"

Suddenly, a hole appeared, a dementional hole, with that swirl in the middle. Then a boy in purple and black warrior clothing step through. Then he looked at Aang. "Are you the avatar?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Why do you ask?" asked Aang.

"My name is Ken-shu. I am the second demention avatar." Ken-shu said.

"Second demention?" asked Katara.

"Hmmm. I wonder..." Aang pondered to himself.

"What is it Aang?" asked Katara.

"Could this be the second demention avatar named Ken-shu from the Poison Kingdom?" Aang asked.

"Yes. And could this be the first demention avatar named Aang from the Air Temples?" asked Ken-shu.

"Yes! Ken-shu! It's nice to see you again!" exclaimed Aang.

"You know this guy, Aang?" asked Katara.

"Yeah. We used to hang out together 100 years ago." Aang said.

"I'm back!" exclaimed Sokka. "Who is the kid?"

"This is Ken-shu." said Aang.

"One of Aang's old buddies." Toph said.

"Who are you calling old? I still look like a 16 year old!" Ken-shu exclaimed.

"Whoa! Wait a second. So you are 116 years old?" asked Zuko.

"No." said Aang.

"Oh. Good." said Zuko.

"He's 2,016." Aang said.

"Wow." said Toph.

"Hey Aang, let's show the gang around my world." said Ken-shu.

"The gauntlet hasn't broken yet! That's amazing!" exclaimed Aang.

Then Ken-shu ripped a hole in reality and brought him and the gang into his world. To find the place had been...

"Destroyed. It's all destroyed."


	2. Double Bending

"But the second demention has always been peaceful." Aang said.

"Hey dude. You mind telling us the elements here?" Toph asked.

"There aren't really elements here, Earthbender." Ken-shu said.

"Her name is Toph. The Waterbender is Katara, the Firebender is Zuko, and the one with the sword is Socka." Aang said.

"Thank you Aang. As I was saying, There aren't really elements here. The three main bending styles are Posion, Diamond, and Sword. The other bendings that I know of are Brain, Animal, Plant, Death, Life, Goo, Honey, ect." Ken-shu said.

"But there are more. Usually the benders bend the main elements but more have been born. The first Avatar here was Ken-shu. His children are of different nations altogether and go to the Mystery School until they graduat at the Finding Mystery Rock. I went there and it said Uncertain." Aang said then got an idea. "Ken-shu! Let's see what my friends' bending are!" Aang said and pulled Katara and Socka up the hill. Toph followed behind, laughing at Socka and Katara trying to get out of the **_Avatar's_** grip.

Once they got to the Finding Mystery Rock, Katara walked up to it.

"Ice Bending." the rock said.

Toph walked up to it.

"Brick Bending." the rock said.

Socka walked up to it.

"Non-bender. First demention bending skill given. Speak what you want." the rock said.

"Uh. Oh! I'm from the Water Tribe so Waterbending." Socka said.

"Second demention bending is Joke Bending." (Duh!) the rock said.

"Yes! Two things I really needed!" Socka said.

"Gosh, that's great! Whoa. I meant to say, Good, now you can bend your jokes. But he bent mine!" Toph exclaimed.

"Cool." Socka said.

"Let's get back to finding out who destroyed my home." Ken-shu said.

"Oh, Ken-shu, don't worry yourself any further."

**Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
